


la rade

by leprixx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leprixx/pseuds/leprixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>of sunken ships</p>
            </blockquote>





	la rade

"i missed you" changmin says, unfurling, body approaching and curving, looming. a shadow, uncertainty bitter on the back of his throat.

junsu is sitting with his back straight, thighs thinner than changmin can ever remember them as. it's a reversal, somehow - changmin used to do this, to recoil, to push away in forced aloofness as junsu tried to hide his. but now, though.

"i missed you too" junsu says back, shoulders still glued to the couch. but raises his hand, parts changmin's lips with his thumb, sighs, sinks his nails on the sharp of the other's jaw and brings him closer.

their mouths meet, changmin going soft and settling with his thighs bracketing junsu's, knuckles sinking on the fabric just behind junsu's shoulders. afraid to touch too much, to release something he's not quite ready to deal with. years gone, months spent, moments wasted - years of knowing each other and years of being apart and months of not being legally connected.

the skin on the inside of their wrists is soft. changmin's wristbone juts, and junsu's hands curl into smallness, flowers waiting to bloom. 

(on the tips of his fingers, art. on the wet of their gums, lies.)

**Author's Note:**

> a late christmas gift for the lovely [ cosmicanomaly](http://cosmicanomaly.livejournal.com/), originally posted in january/2013.


End file.
